Last Letter
by SkylerOcon
Summary: Samus walks into Falcon's room to jang out with him one morning and finds something she wasn't expecting. Falcon's letter claiming that he has left Smash Mansion and will never return. Second chapter expected.
1. Chapter 1

**My first one shot in forever that isn't set in Paraca's POV (Y. Link for those who have never read any of my 10 one shots before) so YAYZ!!!! This is also my first fic that's about a character writing a letter.**

It was some sort of sudden feeling I guess. I mean, after I left my life as a racer, things didn't go as planned. I mean sure, I can fight, and I do fairly good, but it still seems that Jigglypuff is more popular than me, and she hardly ever wins any fights. Well, I guess what I'm trying to say here is, that I'm leaving Smash Mansion. And I'm never coming back again.

Sure, some of you may be wondering why I'm leaving. Saying I still do have a small yet loyal fan base, but it's not that I want fans, it's just that I really just don't feel like staying here. All of you are great sure, it's just that I can't stay here. I'm not happy here. I'm not even sure why. I was never even happy here in the first place.

First place, huh? That's what I used to be getting. At the thing I was good at. But now that F-Zero has become illegal after the time when the F-Zero boosters that were made special for the F-Zero cars began malfunctioning, causing the deaths of twenty-six of the thirty F-Zero racers, I can't even do that. Now it's just Me, Pico, Jody, and Gorouh. Why Pico? He's such a pain! I mean, is that all that I have left for me? Some pain of an alien? I mean, not even when Gorouh went around trying to act all tough and attempting to steal everybody's racers was he such a pain!

God, I just went off pouring all of my anger into somebody who miraculously survived a freak accident. Now I really feel bad. And now I probably sound like I'm just writing this to make everybody feel horrible about my unpopularity so that they'll tell all of there fans that I'm a good person so that they'll like me and then I'll 'decide' to return. Well, if it does, that's not what I'm going for, what I'm trying to do is tell everybody I'm leaving. And the bad part is, as I said earlier, I don't know why I've decided to leave. It's just that, I can't stay. I don't belong. Haven't you noticed that I've been avoiding most of you guys? That I've become a loner? That I just stay alone by myself all day long? Why do you think that is? Well if you do, tell me! Cause I don't know myself.

About now, I just have to write one last thing, and by the time she reads this I'll be a safe distance away from her so that she doesn't kill me. I guess in the last sentence of my goodbye letter, all it has to say is that, I love you Samus.

Samus set down the letter and as tears began to form in her eyes. "I love you to Falcon."

**Yes, I know that that was incredibly short, but I am planning a second chapter to this and possibly a third. And if I do, it will be my first romance fic in forever that nobody dies in!!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**(sighs) I guess nobody reviews, except for Herr Wozzek and Nintendo4ever, so I guess I'm really only continuing this for the two people who review. So for those who don't review, either GET OUT, or REVIEW!**

"Samus, where are you going?" asked Zelda as soon as she saw Samus storming down the main foyer of Smash Mansion toward the door.

"Away, haven't you seen Falcon's room?" Samus returned angrily.

"No, you're the only person who really hangs out with Falcon, so I would think that you're the only one who's been in his room this morning! And why are you so angry?" Zelda asked in a mixture of curiosity and annoyance at her friend's outburst.

"Well then, look at his room and figure it out yourself!" Samus cried starting to get angry at her friend for no reason.

"Fine! Just get all angry at me!" Zelda screamed as her friend stormed out of the door. Soon after, Zelda found herself worried about the bounty hunter, and regretting letting her leave the mansion. Zelda did remember what Samus said before her leave, why was she supposed look in Falcon's room?

Zelda decided that she should follow her friend's words and go up to Falcon's room. She got to her destination and saw the letter. Zelda saw the letter and realized why her friend was so angry. She was the only person who Samus let know that Samus loved Falcon.

While Zelda was doing all of this, Samus was flying around in her ship (I don't remember what it's called), and was thinking where Falcon may have gone. She knew that somehow, Falcon left some sort of hint of where he was going, in what he thought was the rare chance that Samus would follow him. Samus thought back toward the letter, thinking about every detail of it. Of course she wasn't thinking straight and it took her an hour to realize that Falcon mentioned F-Zero in his letter. Which was actually less of a mention and more of a 'half-of-the-letter'.

Samus did realize one thing though. There were dozens of F-Zero tracks, but which one was Falcon at? _"Maybe Mute City? After all, that's where Falcon lived before he moved to Smash Mansion."_ So Samus changed the direction of her ship and headed toward Mute City.

Samus' assumption was correct and as soon as her ship descended at Mute City, Falcon saw the ship and began walking toward it. The ship landed and as soon as a hatch opened for Samus to get out, Falcon said jokingly, "So I take it you came to slap me."

"Well…" Samus replied as she walked up to Falcon acting like she was going to slap him. But Falcon stayed still, accepting what he thought was going to happen, but what he had expected didn't happen. Samus had instead of slapping him, put her hand on Falcon's cheek softly and started to kiss him.

Falcon broke the kiss and then couldn't help but say, "So your not gonna slap me?"

Samus groaned at Falcon's lame joke and said, "So are we going back to Smash Mansion?"

"Why not, after all I may become popular after a dramatic happening. So I might be able to achieve fame!" Falcon answered joyfully as Samus led him back to her ship.

When Falcon and Samus got back, everybody was relieved at there safety, and the fact the pair finally got together. Falcon gained popularity (I wish) and he and Samus remained together for as long as they lived.

**I apologize for the incredibly cheesy ending there. But this probably won't end my endless string of short romance fics. I'm not sure if this one is my favorite or not. I think I like My Only Regret better. So read that one if you liked this one and haven't already read it. Now as I said before, please review. And I do accept anonymous reviews!**


End file.
